eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Status points
Status points are frequently just called status, because that is how it is displayed in your character window. What is Status Status is similar to a currency, but represented only as a numerical value. Unlike coin-style currency that can be split into smaller denominations and given to other players or heirloom currency, like City Tokens that you can share between all of your characters, status can only be spent by the character that earn it. Spending Status Press C to open the Character window and, if it isn't already open, click the button that displays Stats. This will tell you how much status you have to spend. Within every player-inhabitable city, there are numerous factions and all have merchants that will sell you a wide variety of items that require the use of status in addition to coin. There are merchants that sell mounts that may require status as well. You can identify items that require status because the points charges usually display as a continuous number with no commas or decimals in light blue numbers (see the top image for an example). Items typically sell for a minimum cost of and the maximum cost for an item seems to be for an Alberich the Wise mount. The merchant most players will easily encounter are called City merchants. The items you purchase using status are also flagged as No-Trade, meaning that you can not give them to other characters on your account using the or to other players. If the item you purchase is furniture it can be placed in Housing or guild halls you have been granted trustee access to, but no one else can pick them up; instead the items can only be mailed back to you (automatically) if they need to be removed from a house or guild hall. Examples of Popular Items to Purchase *Some Mounts can be purchased with a combination of status and coin (plat, gold, etc.) *Some Standard Housing can be purchased with a combination of status and coin and status may be needed for upkeep cost. *Gear that has no stats but that can be used in the appearance slots. *Items from City Merchants, such as Crafting stations, fancy armor, and rare artwork. *Items from your City's Tradeskill society merchants (e.g., special recipes) *Chronomentoring to a lower level (cost 100 status) at a Timeless Chronomage *Nobility themed titles, like Duke or Duchess that you can display in front of your character's name. *Mercenaries purchased from the Marketplace Status and Your Guild If you belong to a guild, your guild gets 10% of any status you earn, in order to gain levels. This functions like a bonus though and does not directly come out of your personal status. Depending on the way your guild is structured, you may be asked to make a certain a commitment to complete a specific number of Writs, Tradeskill Writs, Heritage Quests or do other status-earning activities to the aid in the leveling process. Your personal status can be used to benefit your guild in the following ways: *It is needed to purchase a guild hall (Your ability to do so may depend on your guild rank settings) *To purchase any any amenities for a guild hall. (Your ability to do so may depend on your guild rank settings) *To help pay the status upkeep costs for both the hall and its amenities. All guild members can help the guild in this way. Depending on the way your guild is structured, you may be expected to contribute a specific amount of status to the hall. To contribute to the guild hall upkeep, type /house while in the guild hall. You will see a tab to deposit coin and status. Any contributions you make in this manner are displayed in the same window used to make a status deposit. You will also have a running count of the status points you earn for a guild you are in, displayed in the guild roster. Press U to open the roster and click on the Members tab. Locate your character and you will see your contribution to the guild level (the 10% bonus of your earned status) in light blue--the same color it shows up in when you go to buy items that cost status. Guild Leveling After Level 101 :See the page about Guilds for more info on the topic. After your guild reaches level 100 repeatable Adventure Writs and Tradeskill Writs do not contribute to leveling the guild with the status earned from them. Instead, you need to complete non-repeatable content and content from the Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline for Adventurers and/or the Terrors of Thalumbra Crafting Timeline. Ways to Earn Status Points Generally speaking, earning status is quite easy, due to the many way in which it can now be done. Some examples include: *Completing Heritage Quests from various NPC's in the world. *Performing Tradeskill Writs in your home city or (if your guild has the amenities to do so) in your Guild Hall. *Completing City Writ Quests, available from the class Guilds (Fighter, Priest, Mage, Scout) in each city. *Status loot items are dropped by sentient enemies such as gnolls, orcs, undead etc. See status items for more information. *Defeating certain Named NPCs *By participating in warfield events on PVP servers Notes *Significant changes to earning status were made over the years. See Subaltern's 2018 wiki blog post on the topic: New Status System Page, optimized for Free to Play . Category:Terms